In His Arms (Repost)
by JennH
Summary: I am repostin this story because I could not figure out the stupid chaptering system. I decided to do it this way.


Title: In His Arms  
Author: GeGe  
Rating: PG Mild Violence, drug dealing, Nightmares  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team. They belong to Stephan J.   
Cannell  
Comments:Yes. If you like it let me know, If you hate it you can still   
let me know.   
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the   
aftermath two secrets are revealed.  
NOTE:This is the second story I wrote, I am now working on my 3rd. I   
hope you enjoy.  
  
  
IN HIS ARMS  
By: Jennifer  
  
Hannibal Smith, BA Baracus, H.M. Murdock, and Templeton Peck all   
walked slowly up the steps to Amy Allens Apartment. They were going   
to say good-bye to Amy. She was leaving to go to Jakarta tomorrow.   
Amy had told Hannibal yesterday that she had finally made the decision   
to leave. Amy had taken a long time to make this decision. The four   
men rode the elevator to the third floor. Murdock turned to BA and   
said "You wont think less of me if I cry will you big guy." BA looked   
at him and growled, he was determined to ignore Murdock today. It was   
going to be hard enough to say good-bye to Amy. Murdock giggled as he   
saw BA get angry. He loved annoying him. Face turned to Hannibal and   
said "You going to see Maggie this weekend colonel." Hannibal fidgeted   
as he said "Uh no she is going out of town this weekend." Face   
noticed the hesitation and wondered if something was wrong between the   
two. Face did not see the look of hurt that crossed Hannibals face.   
When they stepped off the elevator Hannibal stopped. The hairs   
on the back of his neck stood up. Hannibal had a sixth sense about   
danger and it was going crazy right now. "What's wrong colonel?" Face   
asked. "I don't know" Hannibal said pulling his gun. Face, BA, and   
Murdock looked around and saw nothing. They pulled there guns anyway,   
the trusted his instincts completely. They walked to the fourth door   
which was Amys. The door was slightly open. Hannibal told face to   
cover him as he slowly went inside. Hannibal turned to BA and Murdock   
and said "Go check the other rooms, we will check the bedroom." The   
bedroom was down a hall that connected to the living room. When   
Hannibal and Face entered the bedroom they were shocked by what they   
saw. Amy was tied to the bed naked, gagged, and bruised badly.   
Hannibal yelled for BA and Murdock. As BA and Murdock walked into the   
room they went pale. All Murdock could think to say was "Oh God!."  
  
Chp 2  
  
Hannibal and Face quickly untied Amy from the bed. Murdock went   
and knelt beside her holding her hand. "Face get a blanket while I   
check her" Hannibal said. Hannibal was reluctant to touch Amy. He   
did not want to scare her in case she woke up and did not know where   
she was. He gently ran his hands down her side. He could feel 4   
broken ribs and 2 that were possibly fractured. His anger began to   
rise as he felt each broken rib. Face returned with a blanket and a   
first aid kit. He was about to put the blanket over her when her eyes   
shot open and she began to scream. Murdock tried to restrain her but   
she scratched him across the cheek. Hannibal grabbed her wrists and   
said "Amy! Amy! its Hannibal, relax your safe now." Amy kept   
screaming and fighting for her life. Hannibal got scared when he   
looked into her eyes and saw nothing but terror.   
Hannibal then realized face was beside him giving Amy a shot of   
something. She slowly lost consciousness and fell back on the bed.   
"It was only a small sedative, she will be asleep for about and hour."   
Murdock regained his composure and wiped the blood from his cheek.   
"We need to get her to the hospital, I`ll. get BA" Hannibal said. BA   
had gone outside to get the van ready to move Amy. As Murdock was   
about to leave he noticed the letter on the night stand next to him.   
Murdock turned pale and went "Colonel look." Hannibal turned and saw   
Murdock open the letter. "What does it say Captain?"   
I THOUGHT THIS WOULD D GET YOUR ATTENTION  
  
Chp 3  
  
The ride to the hospital was quiet. BA was trying to get to the   
hospital without going to fast or hitting to many potholes. Murdock   
was next to Amy in the back of the van. Face was in his usual seat   
calling the emergency room, letting them know they were coming.   
Hannibal was trying to figure out how he could have let this happen.   
He never thought anyone would come after Amy. His anger grew as he   
thought about who could have done this. Hannibal realized they were   
at the hospital. He jumped out of the van and ran inside to get a   
doctor. Hannibal returned with two nurses, a gurney, and a woman   
doctor named Thompson. BA lifted Amy out of the van and put her on   
the gurney as Face and Murdock followed behind him. The guys were   
told to go into a waiting room while Amy was examined. Face was the   
first to say what they were all thinking. "Who would have done this?"   
"Yea man Amy hasn't even been with us on the last 2 missions" BA   
said. Face handed Hannibal a cigar and he said "I don't know BA, but   
we are going to find out." Hannibal turned to Murdock and said "You   
are going to have to stay with us a while Murdock. I want all of us   
together until we find out who did this." Murdock nodded and said "No   
problem Colonel." They all sat down to wait for the doctor. That was   
all any of them could do for now.  
  
Chp 4  
  
About an hour later Dr. Thompson finally came out. The guys   
quickly got up. "How is she?" Hannibal asked. "Well she had 4   
broken ribs and bruised Kidneys. She has a concussion, a variety of   
bruises, and a gash on her head that required stitches." Hannibal   
finally had to ask "Was she raped Doctor?" The doctor shook her   
head no and said "I saw no sign that she was raped, but I think there   
was some type of sexual contact." The men were confused. "What do you   
mean doc" Murdock asked. The doctor took a breathe and said "I found   
some bruises and cuts on her inner thighs and on her lower back. Was   
she naked when you found her?" Hannibal nodded his head yes. "My   
guess is whoever did this wanted her to think she was going to be   
raped." Face cursed out loud while Murdock kicked a garbage can down   
the hall. Hannibal threw his cigar down in disgust and BA punched a   
hole in the nearest wall. All any of them could think about was how   
terrified Amy must have been. There anger was immediately replaced by   
practicality as in the distance they heard the sirens.  
  
Chp 5  
  
Hannibal ran to the hospital entrance just in time to see MP's   
pulling in. "Its Decker we got to get out of here" Hannibal said.   
Murdock immediately began to protest "Hannibal we can't leave Amy   
alone." "Murdock we wont do Amy any good if we are locked in a   
federal prison. No one will try anything with the military police   
around." As the team was getting ready to leave Hannibal turned to   
Dr. Thompson and said "Doc if she wakes up tell her we will be back as   
soon as we can and to just hang on until then." The doctor nodded as   
the four men ran down the stairs. They were away from the hospital   
before Decker even had all of his men in place. As they were driving   
down the street BA banged his fists on the dashboard of his car and   
said "We should not have left her man." Hannibal lit a cigar and said   
"I know BA, but like I said we won't be any good to her if we are in   
jail. Hannibal quietly hoped whomever did this to Amy would not find   
her before they could return.   
  
Chp.6   
  
Decker burst into the hospital and ordered his men to seal it   
off. Dr. Thompson was angry as she walked up to Decker and asked him   
what he thought he was doing. "Ma'am we received information from the   
local police department that Amy Allen was admitted to this hospital.   
She is a known accomplice of the A-Team and we have reports that they   
were spotted here. I am sealing off this hospital until a thorough   
search can be made of the building." Suddenly a crash was heard down   
the hall. Decker and Thompson ran down the hall to find Amy standing   
in a corner trying to figure out where she was. Her arm was bleeding   
where she pulled her I.V. out. Decker was shocked when he saw Amy.   
Memories came flooding back to his mind before he had a chance to stop   
them. "Where am I?" Amy said in a low voice. Dr. Thompson slowly   
approached her and said "You are in a hospital, you were attacked.   
Do you remember?" Amy's eyes glazed over as the adrenaline wore off   
and pain shot through her entire body. Thompson helped Amy back to   
the bed as she pulled the covers over her. "Where's Hannibal?" Amy   
asked in a low child like voice. Decker's heart broke for her.   
Decker walked over to the doctor and asked her "What happened?" Dr.   
Thompson looked at him and said "She was attacked in her apartment."   
Decker walked over to Amy and stood by her bed. He was remembering   
his younger sister.  
  
Chp 7  
  
Decker gently ran his hands through Amy's hair. In his mind he   
was remembering his younger sister Kelly. Two years ago she was   
beaten and raped while she went out for a late night run. He was   
unable to get leave for 2 days. Kelly had tried to kill herself two   
hours before he arrived at her apartment. Decker knew she was just to   
fragile a person to handle the rape alone. He had told himself over   
and over that it was not his fault. Some people were just like that.   
He told himself that but he never really believed it. Decker carried   
tremendous guilt over his sisters rape and suicide attempt. If only he   
had gotten there sooner. Even now Kelly had just been released from   
another psychiatric institute. He would not allow Amy to go through   
what Kelly went through. If he could help her he was going to. He   
turned to Dr. Thompson and said "Doctor you heard the A-Team say they   
were heading out of town." Thompson looked confused and was about to   
protest when she noticed Decker staring at Amy. There was a look of   
compassion and sadness in his eyes. She knew what he was trying to   
do. All she said was a quiet yes while she smiled to herself. Decker   
smiled to himself knowing he was doing the right thing. He would let   
the A-Team win this time. There capture was not worth her life.   
  
  
Chp 8  
  
Two hours later Hannibal and the guys returned to the hospital.   
They were suprised not to see any MP's around. They went through the   
employees entrance and found Dr. Thompson. "Where are the MP's, I   
have only seen one man around" said Face. The doctor smiled and   
handed a note to Hannibal. The note said This time I let you win smith   
Decker. "Well I'll be damned, Decker has a conscious after all"   
Hannibal muttered. Hannibal put the note in his pocket. He knew they   
had only been given a temporary reprieve. "O.K. doc we have to get   
Amy out of here." Murdock stepped up and asked "Hannibal may I see   
Amy first?" Everyone knew Murdock was closest to Amy but there was   
something in his voice that was different. Dr. Thompson looked at   
Murdock and said "I think she would like to see all of you." "I know   
doctor, but I don't want her to feel overwhelmed too soon." The fact   
that Murdock seemed intent on seeing Amy first was not lost on   
Hannibal, Face, or BA. "all right Captain if you think it would be   
best you should go see her first." Hannibal said. Murdock nodded and   
ran towards Amy's room. Hannibal was left wondering what was going on   
between the two of them.   
  
Chp 9  
  
Murdock poked his head into Amy's room and saw her looking out   
the window. She smiled when she saw him. Murdock could tell that was   
a very nice fake smile. He sat down next to her bed and took her   
hand. "Where are the guys at?" Amy asked as she turned to face him.   
"They are out in the hall, I thought we should talk first. Amy do you   
know who did this to you?" Amy looked away and nodded. "They said   
they were working for Thomas Angel. They told me so that I would tell   
you guys." Murdock closed his eyes remembering the past. The team   
had shut down Angels Heroin operation and disgraced him in the eyes of   
his drug dealing family. He had come out of hiding two weeks ago.   
Two bad the team did not know that. Angel was also a member of the   
POW camp were the guys were held. In the end Angel ended up betraying   
his fellow prisoners for a good hot meal. "Amy, Hannibal is outside   
and he is really worried about you." Murdock said. Amy turned her   
head quickly and said "He must really pity me now and I know what you   
are thinking and the answer is no." Murdock tried to talk to her but   
she forcefully turned her head and said " I don't want him helping me.   
The last thing I need from him is pity." She turned away with tears   
in her eyes. Just then the other guys knocked on the door. Amy   
smiled when she saw them, but tensed up when Hannibal entered. "How   
ya doing little sister?" BA asked. Amy said she was fine but ready to   
leave the hospital. She tried to avoid any eye contact with Hannibal,   
a fact that was not lost to him. Murdock quickly tried to get things   
moving. "all right how about we get Amy out of here" He said. Amy   
was dressed quickly in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. She clung   
to Face for help to get up. BA got her release papers while Hannibal   
got medication from Dr. Thompson. Murdock knew the next few weeks   
would be hard on everyone. He just hoped he would be able to keep   
Amys secret.   
  
  
Chp 10  
  
Three days later the team was settled into a beach house. Face   
had actually rented the place for 6 months. The shock of the attack   
was wearing off for Amy. She was able to move around better and began   
to talk about the attack. Amy had told them that most of the bruises   
came from being thrown against the wall. She said the worst part was   
she did not know if she was going to be raped. "They kept telling me   
they would but all they did was touch me," She said. Hannibal was   
furious at himself and Angel for hurting Amy. She was as much a part   
of the team as Face, BA, or Murdock and he had not protected her.   
  
Chp 11  
  
That night Amy had a nightmare. She woke up screaming and   
gasping for breath. Face was immediately by her side trying to calm   
her down. She screamed when he touched her. By then Hannibal, BA,   
and Murdock were all in the room. She screamed at them yelling, "GET   
OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU GUYS THIS NEVER  
WOULD HAVE HAPPENED" She screamed and   
cried as she tried to catch her breath. Amy then looked at Hannibal   
and said, "Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let this happen to   
me? A part of me hates you now." Hannibals eyes fogged over as Amy's   
words began to crush him. Amy threw herself on the bed and began to   
cry. Just as quickly as she had woken up she was asleep again.   
Hannibal slowly turned and walked out of the room. The guilt was   
crushing him. He knew that Amy hated him and it was tearing him   
apart. Murdock saw the colonel leave and knew he would have to tell   
him the truth.   
  
Chp 12  
  
Murdock caught up with Hannibal. "Colonel she really did not   
mean that," Murdock said. Hannibal knew Murdock was trying to make   
him feel better. "Captain you and I both know she meant it. I never   
should have allowed her to join the team." Hannibal began to light a   
cigar that he found in his pocket. Murdock knew the colonel was   
wrong. "Hannibal you have no idea how wrong you are. What Amy said   
did not come out of anger it came out of love." Hannibal was   
confused. "Come on take a walk with me," Murdock said.  
  
  
  
Chp 13  
  
Murdock and Hannibal walked along the beach as the moon peered down on   
them. "Colonel there is a lot going on that you don't know about"   
Murdock said. Hannibal looked at Murdock and said "The doctor said Amy   
might blame us. She is going to need someone to be angry at and we are   
here. I understand Murdock you don't have to try and make me feel   
better." The doctor said… Hannibal immediately wished he had not said   
that. His mind inadvertently drifted back to Maggie. He pushed those   
thought out of his mind. He had to keep focused so he could help Amy.   
Murdock knew he had made Amy a promise but he thought it was time to   
tell Hannibal the truth. "Hannibal I am talking about how she has been   
with you. There is a reason why she has been so distant. "I know she   
blames me," Hannibal said. "She doesn't blame you, she blames all of   
us right now. Hannibal she doesn't want to look into your eyes and   
see pity in them because when you are in love with someone you don't   
want to look into their eyes and see pity." Hannibal stopped and   
looked at Murdock. There was a look of total shock on his face.   
Murdock looked into Hannibals eyes and said "Amy is in love with you.   
That is why she keeps pushing you away." "How long" was all Hannibal   
could think to stammer out? "I don't know she only told me a couple of   
weeks ago. That is why it took her so long to decide about Jakarta."   
Hannibal was digesting all of this new information whenever six men   
suddenly surrounded them. Murdock looked at the men turned to Hannibal   
and said, "Company colonel."  
  
Chp 14  
  
Murdock and Hannibal were taken back to the cabin. Amy, Face, and   
BA were tied up on the couch. Their hands were behind there back.   
Hannibal saw Angel standing in the center of the room grinning from   
ear to ear. "Colonel Smith it is a pleasure to see you again" Angel   
said. "I am sorry I can't say the same dimwit." Hannibal grabbed a   
cigar out of his pocket and lit it. "We would have prepared for your   
visit but how do you prepare for cockroaches." Hannibal and Murdock   
were then thrown on the couch next to the others. Amy was shaking as   
her eyes brimmed with tears. Hannibal squeezed Amy's hand trying to   
instill some confidence in her. Hannibal stared at Angel and said in a   
cold tone "You will pay for hurting Amy." Angel smiled as he said, "I   
had to get your attention somehow Smith. She was an unfortunate victim   
in all of this." Amy began to cry as the words unfortunate victim kept   
running through her mind. Angel came over to Hannibal and looked in   
his eyes. " I was thrown out of my family's business because of you. I   
was humiliated and disgraced." Hannibal, Face, BA, and Murdock at the   
same time went "awwwwwww!' They began to giggle as Face said "We are   
so sorry daddy would not let you grow up to be a drug dealer." It   
infuriated Angel that Smith and his friends were still so cocky. "You   
all will pay" he almost snarled out. Hannibal and Face exchanged looks   
that said they were about to make their move. Murdock watched the   
exchange and knew they were going to need a distraction.   
  
Chp 15  
  
Murdock suddenly stood up and looked around wildly. "Everybody   
stop" he screamed. He caught everyone off guard. "I have been sane for   
the last week and it is driving me crazy." He then let out the loudest   
scream any of them had ever heard. Hannibal immediately grabbed the   
gun from the guard standing in front of him. Angel had forgotten to   
tie Hannibal and Murdock up. In one punch the guard was out cold. BA   
and Face each kicked the knees of the guards in front of them. Amy   
screamed as Hannibal pushed her to the ground for protection. BA   
broke his restraints and threw to guards into each other as he grabbed   
a gun for each hand. Murdock untied Faces hand and gave him a gun.   
Angel and the rest of his men were headed for the door. Hannibal   
grabbed Angel and hit him so hard two teeth flew out of his mouth. The   
three remaining guards were taken care of quickly by the others.   
Hannibal stood over Angel and said "I am disappointed Tommy, this was   
far to easy." He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Angel's   
head. "Can you give me one good reason why I should not kill you right   
here you piece of trash?" A rage was building in Hannibal as he kept   
remembering seeing Amy on the bed. Tommy's face showed complete fear.   
Hannibal's eyes burned as he told Angel in a cold voice. "If you ever   
come near her again, I will kill you." Angel then wet his pants.   
Hannibal smirked as he put the gun back in his belt. Hannibal went to   
Amy and helped her on the couch and untied her hands. He brushed the   
hair from her face and for the first time saw the love in her eyes.   
He wondered how he could have missed it. Hannibal asked her if she was   
all right. She nodded yes but then began to shake uncontrollably.   
Hannibal gently took her in his arms trying to comfort her.   
  
Chp 16  
  
The police picked up Thomas Angel later that day. He was charged   
as an accessory in Amy's attack. Amy agreed to testify, but it turned   
out not to be necessary. Four hours after being picked up 3 of his men   
agreed to testify against him in exchange for immunity.   
  
Chp17  
  
That night Hannibal was in his room relaxing. He was tired. Dealing   
with Angel's attack on Amy, finding out about her feeling and dealing   
with his situation with Maggie had made him feel tired and old.   
Hannibal had his own secret he was keeping. He and Maggie had broken   
up two weeks ago. He had told no one. It had hurt like hell hearing   
her say the words `I have met someone else.' A part of him died that   
day. A part of him that kept hoping for a normal life. The part of him   
that wanted a normal life with Maggie. Hannibal then got up and   
thought enough feeling sorry for myself. He knew it was time to go and   
talk to Amy. He went and knocked on her door. He heard her say "Come   
in" with a soft voice. He saw her sitting on the window seal listening   
to the radio. "Oh hi Hannibal" she said in a nervous voice. Hannibal   
went and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling Kid?" he asked.   
She smiled and said "Everyday I feel a little better." Hannibal was   
sad as he saw a haunted look cross her face. "Look Hannibal, I know   
Murdock told you. I don't want you to feel weird, I am still going to   
Jakarta as soon as I can. My feeling won't interfere with anything on   
the team." Amy kept her head down as she spoke. She was afraid to look   
Hannibal in the eye. Hannibal took her hands in his and said, "I am   
sorry I did not notice. I am sorry I put you in some weird   
situations." "You didn't" Amy said as she finally looked him in the   
eyes. She had tried for so long to fight her feelings. She did not   
even realize it when she brought her hands to Hannibal's face and   
caressed his cheek. She pulled away quickly trying to apologize.   
Hannibal pulled her back to him saying she had nothing to apologize   
for. She looked at him with tears and said "I don't know what I am   
doing anymore, when will it get better. Hannibal sighed and said "I   
don't know, but it will." He was saddened to see the desperation in   
Amy's eyes. She was desperately reaching for anything to make the hurt   
go away. Hannibal did not realize they were so close until Amy kissed   
him. At first he was shocked, then the kiss felt right. Having   
someone in his arms made the loneliness over Maggie go away. Hannibal   
pulled away "I don't want to hurt you Amy." "Please" Amy said in a   
desperate voice. "We don't have to do anything, please don't leave me.   
I need you tonight." Just then an old Bob Seger song came on the   
radio  
  
I know its late, I know you're weary.  
I know your plans don't include me.  
Still here we are both of us lonely.  
Longing for shelter from all that we see .  
Why should we worry, no one will care.  
Look at the stars so far away .  
We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow.  
  
Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely.  
All of my hopes fading away.  
I've longed for love like everyone else does.  
I know I'll keep searching even after today.  
So there it is, I've said it all now.  
And here we are babe, what do you say.  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.  
We've got tonight why don't you stay.  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.  
Lets make it last, lets find a way.  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now.  
We've got tonight, Why dont you stay.  
  
Hannibal looked into Amy's eyes and said, "Do you want me to hold you   
tonight?" Tears ran down her face as she laid in his arms.. She felt   
safe in his arms. Hannibal held her tight as the loneliness and pain   
of loosing Maggie began to diminish. Amy slept peacefully with no   
nightmares. When Amy began to get scared and shake Hannibal held her   
tighter and whispered he was there and that no one would hurt her   
again. The next morning Amy woke up in Hannibals arms and looked into   
his blue eyes. Hannibal woke up to see Amy smiling at him. He smiled   
back. They both felt at peace. Hannibal tried to think of a way to   
thank her for last night. There was no way to thank her for easing his   
pain. Hannibal smiled as she quietly whispered to herself "I love it   
when a plan comes together."  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
